Kojero
(Ko-jare-oh) Kojero is the region that lies directly on the opposite side of the Sapphire Sea from Lykira. Lykira and Kojero are often referred to as "twin regions" because of this, and they have a leaping blue Basculin on their flag that pairs with the diving red one on Lykira's flag. The official language spoken in Kojero is Ko, and migratory birds and thousands of tourists have spread it all across the world. The Kojerese are often stereotyped as being loyal, easily made cheerful, accepting and forgiving, and masters of procrastination. Location Kojero borders Zoudi to its north and Minik to its west. The Sapphire Sea is found all along its eastern border. It may also border some other regions on its south side. Kojero is home to extensive temperate forests, including some jungle land in the north. The warm region never has snow in the winter and, as a result, it's the perfect place for birds to migrate. In fact, some who migrate choose to never leave. Beneath the forest lies an enormous Dungeon. Tourists are sometimes brought down there, although on a look-don't-touch basis. Two or three other Dungeons exist throughout the region, but that seems to be all. Culture Kojero is a sleepy country where it's acceptable for everyone to work at their own pace and setting a meeting to begin "around eleven" means that it isn't unlikely for both parties to arrive at the appointed place just before noon, or even later. The lack of care for schedules is usually the biggest culture shock for visitors, but when you don't have too many people to manage, there simply isn't a lot to do. The locals tend to be accepting of one another's differences in personalities and species alike, and towns are often close-knit and friendly. Some disputes may be settled by battle, although more and more these days seem to be settled through discussion - often over Varvadian beer or Minksh wine. It's expected that if you offend someone else, you'll learn from your mistakes and do your best to fix the problem, and that once you do you will be forgiven by any whom you have offended, directly or indirectly. The idea of seeking revenge, particularly when the offender has changed his ways, is looked upon as being "primal and uncivilized". Despite its large size, Kojero isn't a region with a large population, and most of its numbers are made up by birds and other wild Pokémon that live in the forest. Between its forests, beaches, and town shops filled with glass and wooden trinkets, Kojero is largely a tourist region, and the economy booms especially during winter - Kojero has one of the mildest, warmest winters in the world. More locals work in the Kojerese tourism industry than any other business throughout the country, or any other tourism industry in the world. As most of the land is beaches and forest, there isn't a lot of room for farming - however, a few fields can be found throughout the region, and residents usually grow berries and potatoes there. Leadership The region is currently ruled by King ???, Queen ???, Prince ???, and Princess Karina. Cities and Towns ??? Guilds The Warriors, Kindlers, and Tycoons Guilds all exist in Kojero and function much the same as they do in Lykira - the Warriors protect the Kojerese from aggressive wild Pokémon and foreign attackers, the Tycoons Guild manages city funding, tourism, and caravan routes, and the Kindlers provide food and homes to those without. Foreign Relations Kojero trades with anyone and everyone, and materials such as cloth, milk, and meat are imported from the other regions. Abundant sand allows Kojero to create glass for windows, eyewear, and sculptures, and Kojero also produces and ships more TMs than anywhere else in the world. The secret lies in an enormous Dungeon that sprawls beneath the region; it's full of temmite, which is used to manufacture TMs. History The early settlers of Kojero stumbled into a Dungeon and were the first to discover temmite. Once they realized its properties and its value, the residents quickly claimed the land and much of the forest and a tiny nation sprang up before anyone was the wiser. Category:Regions